Ramblings and Romance
by ColorMySenses
Summary: "This guy was pretty attractive. I mean with those intense green eyes and sexy smile, I had no problems claiming that he was fine. He's worth dreaming about when I'm alone with my cats." Bella is moving from Jacksonville to Seattle for boarding school. On the plane she meets a certain stranger who it seems she keeps running into. OOC Bella


**This is the first fanfic that I've written in awhile. I tried almost 2 years ago, ended up hating the story when I was 3 chapters in, and wasn't able to write any more for it. This lovely little thing is for one of my friends who was with me when we heard a teacher talk about how her sister always meowed on plane rides. :)**

**My Bella is very OOC, fair warning. Stephanie owns all, I just manipulate it to suit my needs :)**

* * *

"I love you mom, and I promise to call you when I land." I say rolling my eyes. We are at the airport and my mom was drawing out our goodbye a bit more than I felt was necessary.

"Have a good time with Charlie and at school, Bella. I can't believe I'm not going to see you for a year! I'll miss you so much! The house will be so empty without you. And I also can't believe that you'll be 15 in fourteen days. I'm so sorry I'm going to miss it! And you won't even be with your dad because you'll be at school!" I can see her starting to tear up and take that as my sign to leave.

"I can go home on the weekends, mom. It's not a prison." I glance at security noticing the line getting a little longer." I have to go mom, my plane is boarding soon. I love you and I'll talk to you soon!" I kiss her on the cheek and quickly make my way to my gate. Truth is, my flight is at 7 AM and it's 5 in the morning right now, but she doesn't have to know that.

I have two hours to waste, and for most of that time I just sit and think about what I'm doing. I'm going to boarding school- the Northwest School to be exact- just to be closer to my dad. I would have gone to the public school in his tiny town of Forks, Washington, but since I have been going to private school my whole life, my dad was afraid that "the shock would be too much for a delicate girl like me."

I honestly don't think I am _that _delicate. I'm just quiet, mostly because I know if i start talking people will figure out that I'm kind of weird. And sure, the one time I dated a guy and he kissed me I felt nauseous and broke up with him a day later, but that doesn't make me delicate, just innocent. And all my friends say I'll be forever alone.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by a voice over the speaker saying "Jet Blue flight 1414 to Boston, Massachusetts now boarding." I get in line, board the plane, and find my seat. I manage to make conversation with the woman beside me for the whole flight and don't even have to break out my iPod.

When the plane lands I glance to my other boarding pass. I have a ten hour layover in Boston. Yay… I look around at some stores, grab a bite to eat, and then realize there's not too much to do. I sit down at my gate and listen to my iPod, feeling my lack of sleep the night before. With about an hour left until it's time to board, I am in the middle of a game of Temple Run when suddenly the app closes and the screen goes black. Well that's just great. My iPod died and I have a 6 hour flight ahead of me. I put it away in my bag and close my eyes for a moment, feeling the exhaustion of traveling mixed with an early morning. Before I know it I'm sleeping soundly in the crowded area.

I wake to a loud voice saying "Jet Blue flight 497 to Seattle now boarding," and groggily make my way onto the plane. I seem to get there before my seat mate, so I easily slip into my window seat. As soon as my butt hits the seat, I'm asleep again.

* * *

"MEOW"

I wake up groggily. What the hell? Was that a cat?

"MEOWWW"

That has to be in my head right? There's no cats on planes! Oh god, I'm going crazy, that's it. I knew flying across the country was a bad idea! At least one bad thing happens to me every trip. Last time it was losing my notebook with all my late night ramblings and drawings, which is devastating if you have 2 years worth of writing from almost every night. This time it's losing my mind. They're going to have to lock me in a padded cell now...

"MEOW"

I'm going to have to live with that forever. That's horrible. I hate cats. I'm much more of a dog person. Cats are just evil. I still have a scar from when I was—

"Oh my god!" I hear some strange gasping noise. "MEOWWW"

Okay, that wasn't my head voice. And it came from in front of me. And the guy beside me must have heard it to because he looks like he's pretty pissed about something. Maybe I should ask him. Guys in suits are usually nice, right?

"Excuse me sir," I whisper as quietly as possible. The man turns with a frown on his face. "You're hearing the meowing too, right? It's not just me?"

He smiles and laughs lightly. "Thought you were going insane, huh?" I totally didn't. I was just a little bit disoriented from my nap. That's all.

I shake my head 'no'. He laughs again, obviously not believing me. "Don't worry. I did too. She's been like this for the last hour or so."

That's a person? I'm not mad? That's a relief. I really do not like cats. Having that inside my head all the time would be dreadful. It would be like a constant reminder that I'm going to be surrounded by one of my least favorite animals when I'm old and lonely. Yep, that's right. I'm going to be that old cat lady who watches as the world goes on around her from her dusty living room window surrounded by hundreds of the little menaces.

He lowers his voice a bit and says, "I asked the flight attendant what it was earlier. Apparently a lady about three rows up has a fear of flying and starts meowing every time she's on a plane."

You know, he doesn't seem old enough to be wearing a suit. He only looks a couple years older than me. My guess is nineteen or so. Nineteen isn't too much of a jump from almost fifteen. Aren't nineteen ‐year ‐olds supposed to have the messy college boy look? T- shirts and jeans? Maybe he's a mobster! They wear suits a lot, don't they? Suit or no suit, this guy was pretty attractive. I mean with those intense green eyes and sexy smile, I had no problems claiming that he was fine. He's worth dreaming about when I'm alone with my cats...

"Luckily we're going to land in Seattle soon, so we don't have to deal with that much longer," he leans over slightly to tell me quietly. He's just close enough that I can smell a delicious scent coming off of him and I'm truly temped to be a weirdo and sniff him. Somehow I resist.

The meowing starts up louder than before and I think I may start crying it's giving me such a bad headache. Suit-guy leans over closer and asks, "Do you have anything to listen to to block it out?" I shake my head 'no'. My iPod is dead. That's what I get for not plugging it in to charge last night AND using it in the airport. "Here, I have a headphone splitter so you can share with me if you have some headphones."

I quickly dive down and start rummaging in my bag, pushing the clutter aside to yank out the headphones. By the time I had them out, he had already pulled out an iPad, the splitter and a pair of headphones from his briefcase-looking bag thing. He takes my headphones and plugs them in, still leaning towards me. And miraculously I _still_ resist sniffing him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) And because I'm weird and do research for this kind of stuff, I know that The Northwest School is a real boarding school in Seattle and that Jet Blue flights 1414 and 497 are scheduled to leave on August 31 at those times. And that the dorm opened for new students yesterday, but we're just gonna have our Bella start at Dormitory Orientation on the 3rd. Obsessive? Maybe… The classes will be modeled after my own boarding school experience though, since I haven't gone to that school and don't know what their courses are like. I'm hoping to update pretty soon, but i don't know when because I'm starting at my boarding school on the 3rd. Not sure how much time I'll have, what with homework, a roommate, and internet turning off at night. I would absolutely love it if y'all would review. It would make my life.**


End file.
